<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cute. by killmaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523972">cute.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmaru/pseuds/killmaru'>killmaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Crushing, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, male reader - Freeform, short lil drabble, shy gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmaru/pseuds/killmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the ultimate breeder is bothered by the ultimate charmer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanaka Gundham/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cute.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gundham has been a big obsession of mine recently, and i wanted to write something with him. works of him and a male reader are uncommon, so i’m stepping in and feeding the homos. hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[name] stared at the class board through the bangs that covered his eyes. he tapped his fingers on his desk and counted the seconds until the lesson would end.</p><p> </p><p>it was an ordinary school day, though for him it seemed way different than any other.</p><p> </p><p>it was a beautiful day. the sunlight shined through the windows and seeped into him, making his heart sing with joy. it made him think of all the right thoughts, helping him prepare himself for what he was going to do.</p><p> </p><p>he was planning on something he wanted to do for a while. after a couple times of meeting a certain odd guy, who helped him navigate across this school that he recently got into, [name] wanted to thank him.</p><p> </p><p>and that day was the day for him to do it.</p><p> </p><p>he clutched a small, light box in his hands under the desk. he had prepared the things inside it the night before. as he was going to gift it to the guy, he made sure they were the nicest he could do, to deliver a sweet little surprise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ding, ding, ding, ding.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>the sound of the cheerful sounding bell cued everyone to pack up their things. it brought a smile to the boy’s face. it was lunchtime and he had quite a lot of time to accomplish his mission.</p><p> </p><p>[name] stood up with the box in hand, walking out of the classroom and making his way through other students. he still wasn’t that familiar with the school, but he knew where his interest was staying.</p><p> </p><p>while trying to find his way out of the many hallways, he noticed groups of students staring at him. a good amount of them from his grade. he smiled at them, watching their faces light up as he skipped away happily. he was surprised at how a single smile could cause a reaction like that.</p><p> </p><p>sometimes, the boy would forget why people would swoon over him. there was just something the boy had that made other people entranced. he was the <em>ultimate charmer,</em> after all. he could capture someone’s attention and make them like him in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>that’s part of why he was invited into the school. his ability was somewhat simple, but it sure was extraordinary.</p><p> </p><p>after running into the many people that wanted to talk to him, and even getting lost for a moment, he found his way out of the school and into it’s garden.</p><p> </p><p>among the colorful plants and decorations were a couple of trees scattered throughout. all he needed to do was look around for a few seconds before he found the one he was looking for under one of them. a guy with pale white skin, odd swirled up hair and of course, his four little hamsters.</p><p> </p><p>"gundham!" [name] yelled out, almost running to the guy.</p><p> </p><p>he was startled for a bit, though regained his composure and looked up at the cheerful one with his usual stare from down under the tall oak. he was joined by [name] on the grass, who placed the small box in his lap after he sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"mortal—you've caught me off guard!" gundham replied in his seemingly exaggerated shocked voice, which gave [name] beside him a small, soft giggle. he would've acted displeased with the boy, but after hearing that, he somehow couldn't. it wasn't very fitting of him, as a so called <em>dark overlord,</em> but gundham simply let him be.</p><p> </p><p>"sorry." he said with a still ever so cheerful smile. "didn't mean to! i was just excited."</p><p> </p><p>his words confused gundham a bit. "...excited? what do you mean, human?"</p><p> </p><p>"i'm happy to find you here!"</p><p> </p><p>now he was more confused. happy to find him? was the boy looking for him? did he want to see him?</p><p> </p><p>did gundham enjoy that thought...?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>no, of course he didn't. why would he enjoy the thought of someone (a feeble boy, no less) wanting to see him? that was a stupid thing to consider. the dark overlord shall not let his mind be occupied by such foolish things.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>he shifted his attention to his hamsters, playing around with them as if he didn’t hear anything at all. that shift was pretty obvious and of course, [name] noticed it. he felt weirdly accomplished to have earned such a reaction, especially knowing who it came from. he remembered, however, what he had come there for, and what he had to do.</p><p> </p><p>the boy gently put a hand on gundham's shoulder as if it was nothing and spoke up, "oh, here, this is for you!"</p><p> </p><p>"hm?"</p><p> </p><p>[name] handed the box to gundham, who took it with surprise. he untied the bow and opened it up to reveal a batch of cookies inside, all decorated in a neat way, a soft and fluffy icing topping them.</p><p> </p><p>"for me?" he questioned, clearly a bit flustered at the rather cute gift, pulling his scarf up to cover the bottom half of his face. [name] just nodded. "well, thank you. this sure is a nice gesture, but what for?"</p><p> </p><p>"cause, you helped me find my way around here." he said. the boy enjoyed how he blushed because of him. "i thought i should thank you, silly."</p><p> </p><p>gundham somehow felt a strong burst of pride from what [name] said to him. he grinned like the dark lord he was, "i see. you <em>should</em> be thankful! i do not help just any puny mortal."</p><p> </p><p>"am i special then?" he asked, to which the guy just laughed boastfully as he already stuffed a cookie into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"if you wish to call yourself that." he replied. “you're a nice being, consider yourself lucky to be liked by me."</p><p> </p><p>[name] was extremely amused by gundham's words. "i'm liked by you? well, i sure do feel lucky! being liked by a cute overlord is..."</p><p> </p><p>"cute?!" he exclaimed, taken aback at how the boy described him with a word like that. "i'm not cute! there is nothing cute about this!"</p><p> </p><p>gundham pointed to his wildly surprised and displeased face as if he looked almighty, although all [name] could see was the ever brighter blush spread across his pale face. he watched the upset one with a wide smile as he took a bite of another cookie without noticing it.</p><p> </p><p>"i think you're pretty cute though." [name] chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"you've got quite some bravery," he replied with his mouth half full, still glaring. as much as he despised being called cute, he couldn't have any dislike on the boy for it. "but i suppose i'll let it pass."</p><p> </p><p>even though he kept up his mighty act, gundham couldn't deny he was wasn't hating it. he, in fact, liked being next to [name]. he couldn't put his bandaged finger on it, but something about him made him happy despite his kind of obnoxious playfulness. it would have been odd to say, but perhaps he was seeing why the ultimate charmer had his title. he was indeed quite charming.</p><p> </p><p>after a good minute of them sitting in happiness and enjoying the treats, the familiar sound of the bell could be heard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ding, ding, ding, ding.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>the two of them got up, picking their bearings up from the grass. time had gone by so quickly, and [name] was sad he couldn't spend more time with the other. likewise, gundham didn't seem that pleased either. but they had to get to their classes.</p><p> </p><p>"it seems that our time here has ended," he sighed, clenching his fist dramatically. "that is a shame! i enjoyed your presence, mortal."</p><p> </p><p>a hint of cheekiness could be seen in [name]'s smile as he replied, "i enjoyed yours too, my dark lord. oh, and..."</p><p> </p><p>the boy stepped closer to gundham, them now being inches apart from each other. he became a whole other kind of playful as he looked into the guy's different colored eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"i like you too."</p><p> </p><p>[name] leaned in, swiftly placing a gentle kiss on gundham pale lips and watched his face turn possibly the most red it could. he grinned to himself as he was satisfied with what he'd done. gundham couldn't think of anything grand to say, and the boy just turned around while waving to him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"i'll be going now, bye!"</p><p> </p><p>"fare..farewell..."</p><p> </p><p>with that, gundham watched [name] skip off to the school, leaving him flustered and frozen still, wondering how he should react and what he should do next. it was like his dark persona had been stripped away for a moment, since he was kissed by such a seemingly plain boy. and he couldn't deny the fact he liked it.</p><p> </p><p>he was charmed by [name], the ultimate charmer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>